1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vibration damper having a cylinder filled with damping medium, a container surrounding the cylinder and forming a compensating space between the container and the cylinder, an endwall fixed to an end of the container and enclosing an end of the cylinder and an end of the compensating space, a piston rod received through the endwall, and a pressure container in the compensating space.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,760 describes a vibration damper with a pressure container inside the compensating space. The pressure container consists of a sleeve welded at the ends, which can be filled with gas through a filling channel, which passes through an adapter piece. For this purpose, one end of the upper part of the adapter is installed completely within the piston rod guide. The adapter piece has a shoulder, which is introduced into a radial groove inside the piston rod and which functions as a lock, which prevents the adapter piece from being pulled out. This method of installing the adapter piece means that the sleeve cannot expand uniformly in the radial direction. Only the radially inner wall can expand, whereas the radially outer wall rests against the cylinder. Thus the adapter piece is subjected to bending stress, which shortens its life-span. In addition, the pretension on the ring seal between the adapter piece and the piston rod guide can also be subject to variation.